1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleanout device and, more particularly, to such a device that can be positioned in hot molten material such as wax from a candle tart or the like so that it absorbs or soaks up the hot molten material and can then be disposed of.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various devices are currently used to emit scents in a surrounding area. For example, scented candles may be burned or candle tarts may be heated and melted to emit a scent. In the case of a candle, there is a safety hazard resulting from an open flame.
In the case of a meltable candle tart, it turns to liquid when heated and forms a pool that emits a fragrance. The pool is in the form of a hot liquid and thus may spill and result in a burn to the user or damage to a supporting surface. Additionally, it is a common practice to allow the hot liquid material such as wax from the candle tart to cool and thus harden in a container in which it is received. It is difficult and time consuming to attempt to remove the hardened wax or other material from the receptacle.
A need has arisen, therefore, for a new and improved device and method for removing and disposing of hot molten wax or other materials from a candle tart or the like. The cleanout device and method of the present invention meet this need.